


By My Side

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Dancing, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, Erik, and their family celebrate Sean's birthday at a club in New York City. A song catches Erik's attention, and he and Charles dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

Erik had wanted to stay behind at the mansion. It had been a long week, full of accidents caused by their newest students beginning to learn how to control their powers. Erik had had to make some repairs to his classroom after Ororo had accidentally destroyed a few pieces of furniture with a bolt of lightning during a German lesson. But Charles had managed to convince him to join the rest of their family for their birthday tradition and, given how the night went, Erik would be glad that he had let Charles persuade him to join them.

*~*~*~*

Charles had come up with the idea to take their students to a club down in the city to celebrate their 21st birthday when their first student, Hank, had reached what Charles had insisted was an important milestone. They had repeated this tradition with Alex and tonight was Sean’s turn. For Hank’s birthday, Alex and Sean had stayed behind to watch the younger students and Sean had gained a new babysitting partner in Logan shortly before Alex’s 21st birthday. Logan, who had volunteered to stay behind this time as well, was the only adult member of their family missing tonight. Darwin and Alex were on their way back to the table with new drinks for themselves, Angel and Raven, who were talking to Hank and Sean about flying since Raven had just taken on a form that allowed her to fly earlier that afternoon. Moira was also on her way back to the group after finishing up an emergency work call that she had gone outside to take on the quieter sidewalk. 

That left the two parental figures of their family. They appeared to be a few moments away from a very public display of affection. However, before Charles could move so he was fully straddling Erik’s lap, Moira returned to their table and Charles jumped right into asking her if the situation had been successfully resolved. During their ensuing conversation, Charles ceased any further movement towards Erik, simply leaning back into his shoulder after Erik wrapped his arm around Charles. Erik seemed content to sit back and listen to Charles and Moira discuss the CIA, adding an occasional comment, and drink his martini. About ten minutes into Charles and Moira’s discussion, which had moved on to lesson plans ( _only Charles would be interested in discussing academic matters during the weekend_ , Erik thought fondly when they began to discuss the school), Charles glanced over at Erik, tilted his head a bit, and, after a moment, Erik gave a slight nod. Charles finished his talk with Moira about the improvements that could be made to the school for the next semester, but before they could move on to another topic, Charles excused himself and Erik from the table, grabbed his husband’s hand, and led him to the club’s crowded dance floor. 

*~*~*~*

_I hope they didn't get your mind_  
Your heart is too strong, anyway  
We need to fetch back the time  
They have stolen from us 

*~*~*~*

Once they were away from the others, Charles leaned up and whispered in Erik’s ear, saying it in Erik’s mind at the same time to ensure he would be heard over the music, “I understand now what caught your attention.” As he spoke, the lyrics that had interested Erik played again ( _I want you by my side/So that I never feel alone again_ ). 

“I’ll always want you by my side, Charles, and I haven’t felt alone since the moment I met you,” Erik said from where his face was buried in the hair above Charles’ left ear. Charles squeezed the arms he had wrapped around Erik tighter in response and sent his husband a wave of what he was feeling before he promised him, “I’ll always be by your side, darling.”

After a heated kiss, Erik proposed,”Now, what do you think about dancing with me in a way that will embarrass the children?”

As Charles’ eyes lit up, he responded, _They’re not children anymore, love, but I would be delighted._

_And, with your dancing, they definitely will be embarrassed._

“Hey, I’m an excellent dancer,” Charles protested.

“You are magnificent,” Erik said, pressing a kiss to Charles’ temple to soothe him. “When it comes to ballroom dancing,” Erik clarified.

“As well I should be. Mother had me start taking lessons when I was six years old.”

“And you were an amazing dance teacher, just as you are with everything else you teach. But let me help you with this type of dancing,” Erik offered, tapping his temple.

“Thank you, darling,” Charles replied, leaning up and pecking Erik’s lips as he let himself sink into his husband’s mind.

The End


End file.
